Cicatriz
by Zontaurop
Summary: En el momento en que Ruby miró a Sapphire, ella supo que ya no volver a a tener miedo. Qué la pesadilla que la atormentaba cada noche, desaparecería pronto y se volvería el mejor de los sueños


_**Aquí** __os traígo un shot FrancticShipping que escribí hace muuuucho tiempo. Espero que os guste ^^_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Pokemon es de su creador, al igual que sus personajes._

* * *

_Settle down with me. _

_Cover me up. _

_Cuddle me in. _

_Lie down with me. _

_And hold me in your arms._

_Ed Sheeran - Kiss Me_

* * *

El aire fresco mezclado con el calor tenue de los rayos del sol, hacían del bosque un lugar apacible. Escuchas algunos Taillow piar y sonríes complacida. Hacía a os que no disfrutabas de esa manera la naturaleza, tumbada en la hierba sin preocupaciones. Te desperezas, dándote cuenta de que tu cuerpo es más pequeño y tienes puesto un vestido de esos que te encantaban ponerte cuando eras una mocosa a la que no le gustaba combatir con Pokemon.

Extrañada, te levantas, y das una vuelta sobre ti misma, maravillada de ver las cosas desde un punto de vista más bajo. Ves un piedra, quizás igual de grande que tu pie, y la tomas con una sonrisa. _¿Llegarás muy lejos si la tiras?_ Cierras los ojos y la lanzas con todas tus fuerzas. Abres los ojos en el momento que está en el punto más alto del arco que describe su trayectoria, maravillada, y se pierde entre la maleza.

De pronto, sabes que algo no va bien. Suena un _clonk_, unos pasos pesados y un alarido fúrico. Una cabeza azul con detalles granates y dientes afilados aparece. Es un Pokemon, enorme, de tipo Dragón. Un Salamence totalmente enfurecido que desprende una ira que es casi palpable. Lanza otro rugido y te caes de espaldas, llorando. Quieres irte de inmediato, quieres que alguien te vaya a salvar. Tu cuerpo no te obedece cuando tu cerebro manda la acción de coger la pokeball de Toro para intentar aplacar la furia del gran dragón.

Ves como prepara un Garra Dragón a toda potencia, sus garras brillan de un color azul claro muy intenso. Y gritas, gritas lo m s fuerte que puedes mientras las l grimas comienzan a bajar de verdad por tus mejillas.

Oyes como algo se rasga, el grito de varios Pokemon atacar y decides espiar a través de tus pestañas. Un niño, quizáss de tu misma edad, se encuentra de pie frente a ti. Ves a sus Pokemon combatir contra el Salamence, con más fiereza que su oponente. Tu cuerpo está completamente paralizado.

Ves como el niño se da la vuelta y tiene el lado izquierdo de la cabeza lleno de sangre. Sangre tan roja y oscura como los ojos de su dueño.

Y solo atinas a gritar de nuevo, aterrorizada.

**_-Atrápalos a todos!-_**

El corazón te late a mil por hora. Te llevas las manos a los ojos, notando como algunas lágrimas salen con facilidad cuando te los frotas para poder ver mejor. Tu cuerpo tiembla ligeramente y, con miedo, miras a tu izquierda.

Al ver la espalda desnuda de Ruby, moteada debido a unas cuantas pecas, te relajas notablemente. Le ves respirar despacio, profundamente dormido. Es él, con su cuerpo de veintiséis años, con el pelo negro como la tinta algo más largo que antaño. Y la herida sangrantes de su sien izquierda es solo una cicatriz, tapada en esos momentos por el pelo y la almohada.

Respiras profundamente, mirando al techo. _¿Eres estúpida, o qué? Ha sido solo un sueño...Más bien una maldita pesadilla_ te dices dándote un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano. Sigilosamente, sales del calor que te proporciona la cama y coges lo primero que ves en el suelo para taparte. Cierras el broche de la chaqueta de Ruby y caminas por su casa descalza hasta llegar a la cocina. Te sientes algo hinchada, pero no le das importancia.

- ¿Por qué siempre tengo la misma pesadilla?-Te llevas la mano al pecho, dónde tu corazón late más despacio, tratando de normalizar tus aceleradas pulsaciones-Es estúpido...

Apoyada en la encimera, bebes un vaso de agua y vuelves a la cama. Al tumbarte junto a Ruby, notas que se ha dado la vuelta de forma inconsciente y ahora estáis cara a cara. Tiene una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro y no puedes evitar sonreír también. Verle así todos los días desde hacía por lo menos tres años, te producía una sensación de felicidad comparable a la que sentçías cuando luchabas junto a tu equipo. Bueno, incluso era mejor que eso.

Con lentitud, llevas tu mano hasta su rostro y tocas con las yemas de tus dedos la prueba de la que más te avergüenzas en esos momentos. Al enterarte de que fue Ruby quien te salvó, te dieron ganas de llorar. Si no hubiese sido más intimidante que ese Salamence...

-Buenos días, Sapphire...

Tu nombre en sus labios te hace estremecer y olvidar todos tus tormentos interiores. Sus ojos carmesíes te miran con profunda admiración y sin pensarlo contestas:

-Buenos días.

- Qué tal estáis?

- No crees que es demasiado pronto para hablar en plural?-Preguntas apoyándote en el brazo izquierdo.

-Desde que lo supe, desde el momento en que comenzó a crecer dentro de ti...Comenzó a contar como uno más de inmediato.

Sus palabras están cargadas de felicidad. Y lo demuestra tomándote de la cadera para acercarte a él. Sus brazos pasan bajo los tuyos y sus piernas se enredan con las tuyas. Ríes levemente cuando vuestras tripas chocan con suavidad, la tuya abultada contra la suya completamente plana. Él responde de la misma forma, quitándote un mechón de pelo y poniéndolo detrás de tu oreja.

-A veces me sorprende lo listo que eres, sabes?-Besas su mejilla-Hasta me has conmovido con esas palabras.

-No buscaba conmoverte, es la pura verdad-Le ves fruncir el ceño y frota vuestras narices.

-Ruby, ya lo sé, no tienes...

-Me encanta hacerte de rabiar, tonta.

Haces un pequeño mohín de indignación y Ruby te besa en los labios sin pensarlo. Por la forma en que te estrecha entre sus brazos, sabes que te ha escuchado gritar y sollozar mientras dormías. Sabes que no dice nada para no recordártelo, pero con sus gestos intenta reconfortarte. Él sabe que no te gusta que te vean vulnerable.

-¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos un rato más en la cama?-Le susurras al oído-Después de todo, hoy no nos reclaman en ninguna parte...

-¡Ruby sal de dónde estés, tienes visita!

El vozarrón de Gold resuena con fuerza por toda la casa. Resoplas indignada y te aferra Ruby, que ríe quedamente por tu reacción.

-¡Taro-kun, sube a por él a su cuarto! ¡Debe estar vagueando!

-¡Voy!

Os miráis alarmados cuando escucháis la voz del pequeño hijo de Gold y Crystal seguido de sus pequeños pasos. Con la rapidez de un rayo os vestís como podéis. Y cuando aparece Taro por la puerta Ruby le recibe, con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de manga corta con un kanji que no recuerdas cual es, cogiéndole en brazos.

-¿Dónde vas, canijo?-Pregunta echándoselo a un hombro como un saco de patatas-Te he dicho muchas veces que no le hagas caso a tu padre cuando habla.

El niño, de profundos ojos dorados y corto pelo color berenjena muy oscuro, te sonríe con su dentadura mellada y poniendo los dedos en forma de victoria. Con cuatro años parece que tendrá de mayor la misma personalidad que su padre. Bajáis los tres y Crystal te abraza de inmediato, preguntándote:

-¡Sapphire! ¿Cómo estás?-Su sonrisa es amplia-¿Qué tal el bebé?

-Todo en su sitio Crystal-Respondes sonriendo y enseñando tus colmillos ligeramente.

-Eso es genial...-Te echa una mirada cómplice y te pregunta en voz muy baja-Y al final, ¿qué va a ser, niño o niña?

Miras de reojo a Gold y Ruby, que hacen el tonto para entretener a Taro. Ves como sus ojos carmesíes brillan de absoluta y completa alegría cuando el niño ríe. Sueltas un risita y respondes con total naturalidad:

-Solo espero que Akane-chan saque los ojos de Ruby.


End file.
